wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
The Dragonet Prophecy (Book)
' ' The Dragonet Prophecy is the first book in the Wings of Fire series, and features the MudWing dragonet Clay as the main protagonist, detailing the life for the past six years, and the escape and the capture of Clay and his friends by the SkyWing Queen, Scarlet. Plot Synopsis Prologue The book begins with an IceWing, Hvitur, attempting to steal the SkyWing egg from Scar let, the queen of the SkyWings in the prologue. However, he is captured by Burn, one of the three contenders for the throne of the SandWings. Due to her distrust of the prophecy, she decides to destroy the egg and kill Hvitur, an honorable member of the Talons of Peace by shredding his wings. The member Kestrel, another SkyWing, sees him and tells Webs and Dune, the other members of The Talons of Peace. It is then revealed that Asha, a MudWing dragon, had died of wounds earlier, after delivering the MudWing egg that is the color of dragon's blood. Part One The timeline speeds up to six years later, with Clay, the MudWing dragonet, reflecting on his position and importance. However, he does this during a training battle with Kestrel. Kestrel taunts him and then pins him. Before she can do any more harm to him, the powerful SeaWing, Tsunami, bites Kestrel's tail, yanking out a scale. Thanking Tsunami, Clay reflects on their desire to leave the cave and make their own life. After dinner, he later on pushes on the boulder blocking the exit, sadly reflecting on how he cannot move it. Clay later learns abput the boulders actual openning mechanism. Proceeding to studying with Sunny, an odd looking SandWing, he encounters Starflight, the brilliant, annoying and literal NightWing, and Glory, a beautiful RainWing substitute for the dead SkyWing, along with Tsunami, who is also there. The group begins to play out the death of Queen Oasis at a the hand of a scavenger, the spilt decision of Burn, Blister, and Blaze, and finally, the allegiances. Kestrel interrupts this, rudely insulting them and calling Tsunami out. At that moment, the alarm goes off, signaling the message of the arrival of Morrowseer. Clay and Tsunami, the only two able to listen closely(becuase of thier ability to breathe underwater/hold there breathe for a long time), recall them mentioning Morrowseer telling the prophecy. Morrowseer arrives the following day, and as he inspects, he rudely calls out Glory, deeming her unworthy. Tsunami, Clay, and Sunny attack him, prompting him to accept them. Glory stays in her spot. However, he still calls out Starflight to have a private audience. The two leave, and the guardians turn on Tsunami. After Starflight returns, Clay speaks to him, noting his reluctance. He then hears Tsunami being chained, and he is forced to spy on the guardian to alone, and reveals the fact that they spy on the guardians to Sunny. He overhears them plot to kill Glory to appease Morrowseer. The group frantically decides to send Clay down the underground river to save her after much thought. Acting on advice from Starflight, he manages to get into a cavern full of glowworms, which he mistook for stars. He heard roaring, than was hit with a white substance that started to dissolve his scales. He falls unconscious, but is later roused by Tsunami, who cleanses him from the poison. Then the duo cascades over a waterfall. Having it revealed Tsunami wrenched her wing, he saves her and encounters mud, after which, Clay relocates Tsunami's wing against a tree. The pair then sees a scavenger with treasure, who is in turn killed by Queen Scarlet. The queen of the SkyWings then asks them their purpose, and calls Tsunami a spy. Having weeded them out, she asks them to return with her. The pair impales her tail to the ground to escape, following a smoke signal to save the others. However, the signal attracts Scarlet too, and the entire group (minus Dune, who is killed by Queen Scarlet, and Webs, who escapes) is taken hostage. Part Two The layout of the prisoners has them chained to rock spires in a circle over the arena. Clay is put on the opposite side of Tsunami and Staflight. He then realizes that Sunny and Glory were not taken to the arena. Worrying, he almost misses a female dragonet drop a charred pig in front of him. The pig promptly falls off the edge. He, sickened, throws up over the edge, to which the female laughs disgustingly. She asks him if he is going to eat, commenting she didn't want him to die before she had a chance to kill him. She tells him that, because they're allies, she has not fought a MudWing before, but the NightWing would be great. He asks her if she is a guard. She tells that her name is Peril , and he tells that if he asks Starflight for information about a scroll, He woludn't stop talking. She, not getting a joke, flies off to ask him. The following day, Peril goes into the arena, and she faces off against a SandWing, named Horizon. Scarlet then reveals Glory, who is chained to a tree and appears to be drugged. She is forced to change color every minute, and is treated gently. Clay is forced to watch, as just a simple touch brands the poor SandWing. He worries about eventually having to face Peril, now knowing she had fire in her claws. Horizon throws himself into Peril for a quick death. That night, Peril returns. She tells him the story of having too much fire, that she killed her brother, and her mother abandoned her. He is terrified to learn that Starflight is next in line to fight, and he tells Peril to make it sound as if she has the idea to put Clay in. After much resentment, Peril agrees. That morning, guards escort him, Tsunami, and Starflight to Scarlet's chamber, and she asks why Clay wants to be put in. He denounces Tsunami and Starflight, so she puts him in. He is pitted against an IceWing: Fjord. The two begin to fight, Clay attempting to convince him he does not have to fight. Deciding to ignore him, Fjord attacks. Using SkyWing tactics, he surprises Fjord. However, he is still a bit of a sloppy fighter, getting pinned. In order to distract Fjord, Tsunami throws herself off of the ledge, nearly chocking and pulling all of the others off. At that moment, an unknown substance (now known to be Glory's venom) melts Fjord's face. Clay is taken away, re-chained, and once again confronted by Peril. Peril decides to tell him where Sunny is if she is hidden behind him during Kestrel's trial. He decides to, and realizes that Kestrel is Peril's mother. He fears what Kestrel will do when she realizes her daughter isn't dead. The following day, Scarlet, and another two dragons, Osprey and Vermilion, hosts Kestrel's trial. Scarlet is biased for Vermilion's side, the prosecution. However, Osprey tells the true story. In reality, Queen Scarlet had given Kestrel a chance to live if she killed one of her dragonets. Kestrel chose the male dragonet to kill, but Queen Scarlet changed her mind and chased Kestrel out. Peril launches herself into the arena, defending Kestrel with the champion's shield, a tradition that allows her to stand for the prisoner by fighting a combatant in the arena. Scarlet figured out that Osprey has been telling Peril about things she did not want her to know. Scarlet, angered, kills Osprey, and dismisses her. That night, Burn arrives to collect Sunny and watch Scarlet's hatching day. Clay, in a futile attempt to communicate with Peril, uses a wire she burned through to start a song, the dragonet's song. Finally, he gets all the arena to sing. Scarlet, angered takes him, Tsunami, and Starflight into Peril's room. Scarlet places rocks that burn in the entrance to assure they won't escape. Then, Starflight notices Peril, and uses her to escape the room. On the way out, they notice Sunny over the main hall. However, Peril betrays them. Clay accidentally touches Peril, realizing that he is immune to fire. Scarlet takes them back, and Starflight explains Clay's immunity. The following day, Tsunami is taken into the arena, and Clay and Starflight to the queen's balcony. Tsunami faces off against an insane SeaWing, Gill, and kills him. Starflight is next, but the two refuse to fight. Finally, the two are forced to face Scavangers. Two are killed, and then are told then to face IceWings. At that moment, Morrowseer arrives, killing the IceWings, and then saves only Starflight. Scarlet, enraged, finally places Clay against Peril. Caught off guard, she is pinned (but Clay would obviously never kill her). Scarlet remarks, "Use your venom! That was thrilling, and I didn't even get to see it last time!" Then, Glory rears up, breaks her, and spits venom in her face, the same that killed Fjord. In the pandemonium, the four dragons manage to escape into the main hall. Their, they use Peril to melt through the bars on Sunny's cage. An argument insures about Kestrel, with only Clay, Peril, and Sunny voting yes. They rescue her, and Clay decides to save a Scavenger. Then, Clay, Tsunami, Glory, and Sunny decide to swim towards the Mud Kingdom, where Clay is expected to find his family. Part Three Kestrel abandons the dragonets, who use their camouflage skills to glide down the river. Tsunami then tells Glory to disappear, due to Clay unintentionally saying harmful things. Clay, stricken, tells them he would skip his home to find Glory. Glory, reassured, reveals herself, and then, after Clay gets over being mad, they proceed to the outskirts. They overlook a battlefield, and then disappear into the kingdom. Clay and Glory go on, with Sunny and Tsunami staying behind. They encounter a group of battle training, and Clay learns his mother is Cattail. Then, they find her, and she rudely tells them that she does not care; she "sold''" ''Clay to the Talons of Peace. Crushed, he leaves, and then finds a SandWing asking for them. Fleeing, he and Glory encounters Clay's siblings, who explain who he is and why he attacked the eggs at hatching. At peace with himself, he leaves, and then the dragonets are met by Starflight, who explains that Queen Coral will be excited to meet Tsunami by the Kingdom of the Sea. Epilogue That night, Morrowseer, Blister, and Kestrel meet on a small rocky island. There, Morrowseer tells Blister of his plan to use Starflight as an agent to convince the other dragonets that they should choose Blister to be the new SandWing queen. Kestrel asks what they are talking about, as she cannot hear them over the howling wind. They do not reply, and Blister then asks why the SkyWing is there. Kestrel responds that the NightWing said the dragonets were in danger. Morrowseer then implies that that was a ploy to get her to come to the island, and then states that she has failed him. Kestrel attempts to argue, saying that she works for the Talons of Peace - not Morrowseer. However, she is soon killed by Blister and nudged over the cliffside. After discarding Kestrel, Morrowseer and Blister then plan to eliminate Webs. Excerpt To read an excerpt of the book click here. Trivia *Each of the books have been officially released on the last week of a month; Amazon gets them earlier. *The covers always has the dragonet (the main protagonist) roaring. *Clay's book cover is the only one with the title above him. *The Dragonet Prophecy has more pages then the other books. *There is always dragons behind the dragonets. *The covers always have the dragonets' wings spread out. *From The Dark Secret, It has been about a month since chapter 1 of The Dragonet Prophecy. *Clay is the only dragonet of all of the covers who's not in his natural habitat. *All the dragonets (except tsunami) have their heads turned to the right *Unlike the other books, this book does not take place in the kingdom the main character is native to. Gallery Sandwings.png|A typical SandWing in a sunflower frame. (Used to represent Sunny) Mudwings.png|A typical MudWing in a jungle frame (Used to represent Clay) Seawings2.png|A typical SeaWing in an ocean frame (Used to represent Tsunami) Across the stars3.png|A typical NightWing in a night frame (Used to represent Starflight) Rainwings.png|A typical RainWing in a cloudy frame (Used to represent Glory) The Hidden Kingdom.jpg|Glory Starflight by fruity mangos104-d5i86vo.png|Starflight Wings of fire.jpg The lost heir.jpg|Tsunami Sunny.jpg|Sunny MudWing.jpg DP characters0.png|Peril,Queen Scarlet,and the Dragonets of Destiny Starflightthing.jpg|Starflight Dragonet prophecy.jpg|Well, I went on deviantart and found THIS awesome drawing 8D Screen shot 2013-10-28 at 7.46.19 PM.png|Another cover ClayXPerilDA.png|Clay and Peril Mudwingcc.jpg mudwingnc.jpg DSCF3420.JPG Screen Shot 2013-11-13 at 5.36.36 PM.png Category:Books Category:Historical Events